Guardsman
The Guardsman is a team of superheroes dedicated to protecting and safeguarding the welfare of humanity, as well as protecting humankind from itself. A varied and powerful team, some of the PCU's most prominent heroes have been part of the team. Story Members First team: The team formed by Apex to combat the Olympian invasion to terraform the planet in order to breed better warriors. The team was active for the entire war, disbanding soon after the battle, laying the foundations for much of Generation 3 of the Parahumans. * Apex / Freddy Fletcher - Also known as Minuteman, he was a later recruit to Red Dawn who slowly realised his powers were in fact time travel instead of super-speed like Zodiac thought. When his powers developed enough he realised it was him who travelled back and created the first Guardsman team, so he travelled back and taught his master as a young man, knowing his fate to die in the battle. Apex would go on to survive as a hologram, with his mind being uploaded beforehand, so he could live and go onto lead the second incanation of the Guardsman. * Zodiac - A young Chinese man, who upon touching a crashed scout ship, gained a host of abilities like durability, intangibility, strength and speed. He hid his powers until he was found by Apex and welcomed into the Guardsman to stop the alien invasion. After the team disbanded and Apex (his later student) died he returned to China to protect the ship from further accidents, eventually leading Red Dawn. * Adam - The first superhero, he was genetically created to live forever in order to train humanity to become a suitable army for the Olympians. He revolted early on, protecting humanity since it's earliest days. Second team: The team in Generation 3. The team is formed when Apex begins recruiting heroes from across the globe, finding people in this new generation of Parahumans. * Apex / Freddy Fletcher - After dying, his remaining conciousness was uploaded into a holographic disk he made purposely for this occasion, his holographic body would continue to operate for years to come, training Agent X and recruiting the Guardsman. * Agent X / Emma Cousins - A CIA recruit and a graduate from Harvard, Emma was a young prodigy who Apex recruited out of the CIA. He trained her in the arts of heroism and made her a symbol to inspire the future Guardsman. The field leader and scout of the team. * Osiris / Cody jackson - A general in the Olympian army, he defected to Earth in order to warn humanity of the upcoming Olympian return. Using his special abilities to stay hidden from the authorities, he hid amongst a high school. I'm this time, his 'best friend' the Jock, Cody Jackson was caught in a fire, and before Osiris could save him, he died in his arms. As a last ditch effort to save him, Osiris used his powers to merge with him, combining their minds into one person with the body of a human, the powers of an alien and minds of both. The team's ground support. * The Flux / Jason Isaac - A mechanic working on an experiment to recreate the alien technology of the invasion, it inevitably goes wrong, causing Jason to become made of pure Flux, an alien substance that is neither gas, solid nor liquid. The powers make him able to mould his body, harness energy and change his entire size at well, as well as interact freely with Olympian technology. Despite his strength and theoretically limitless power, he is not a fighter nor a fan of combat, so he remains the team's mechanic. * Riptide / - * Evolotion / - * The Shadow / Joe Gilbey - Enemies * Maya - the ruthless leader of the Olympians, he controls many genetically altered armies across the galaxy, when the Titus gene is hidden in the humans, their abilities grow beyond what the Olympians want, sending an army to restart humanity with an extinction event. When the guardsman fight off the invasion and one of his generals, Osiris, warns Earth of the second coming, he takes to the war personally, facing the guardsman himself. * Mr. Si - the smart, cold and heartless leader of Si international, his beginings in crimal empires ended up in a rivalry with the Guardsman over his super soldier project to create a private army and control society. *Rampage - the code name for the CEO of T-Ex, the anti-parahuman terrorist organisation. While not publicly hating of Titan kind, he suits up as an insane faceless warmonger and extremist force, nemesis to the shadow and the team itself. Trivia Category:Organisations Category:Good